Hetalia Romatica
by Akamegane7
Summary: Tino Vainamoinen hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin kuliah di Stockholm University. Tetapi dia harus tinggal di rumah teman kakakknya, Berwald Oxentierna yang merupakan seorang pengacara terkenal di Skandinavia. bagaimana kelanjutannya? cekidot!


**Aura777 Present**

**A Hetalia Fanfiction**

**HETALIA ROMANTICA**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

.

Halo! Namaku adalah Tino Vainamoinen. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa dengan prestasi yang cenderung biasa-biasa saja. Namun aku mempunyai sebuah harapan. Aku ingin sekali kuliah di Stockholm University di Sweden. Yah setidaknya melanjutkan cita-cita kakakku yang tidak kesampaian untuk kuliah di sana.

Namun sepertinya aku harus mengubur harapanku dalam-dalam. Yang benar saja! Aku hanya mendapatkan nilai tujuh di mata pelajaran IPS dan Sosiologi! Sedangkan di Stockholm University, aku ingin sekali masuk ke jurusan hukum dan untuk masuk ke sana nilainya minimal adalah sembilan untuk jalur tanpa tes. Yah cita-citaku kan memang ingin menjadi seorang hakim. Tetapi bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke jurusan hukum kalau nilaiku saja cuma segitu?

Aku menatap kertas hasil perolehan ujian kelulusan SMA ku dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Dan berikan aku tiga poin atas keberhasilanku memasukan kertas hasil ujianku! Bercanda kok. Aku memang payah…Yah setidaknya aku akan tetap berusaha jujur kepada kakakku lah.

Oh ya dari tadi aku berbicara tentang kakakku terus kan? Baik sekarang akan aku jelaskan siapa kakakku itu. Dia hanyalah seorang Manager di sebuah perusahaan di Denmark. Namanya adalah Mathias Kohler. Pekerjaannya sebenarnya sederhana, tapi cukup merepotkan. Sekarang dia sedang berada di apartemenku untuk mengecek keadaanku dan nilaiku.

Dengan lunglai aku melangkah ke pintu apartemenku dan membuka pintunya. Kulepas sepatuku tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Aku pulang!" Kataku dengan malas.

"Selamat datang adikku yang manis! Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?"

"Er…Tidak buruk" Kataku "Namun aku tidak bisa masuk ke universitas itu…"

Jujur, nada ceria kakakku menghancurkan hatiku. Dia sangat berharap agar aku dapat masuk ke Stockholm University jurusan hukum dan kelak akan menjadi seorang hakim yang baik di seantero Skandinavia. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya aku kurang keras dalam belajar dan menyebabkan nilaiku kurang memuaskan. Yah karena sebegitu banyaknya hal-hal yang banyak dipikirkan olehku untuk membantu kakakku.

"Nah, nah! Sudah, Su-san!"

Suara kakakku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lalu berbalik dan hampir saja jantungku copot melihat pemandangan di depanku. Kakakku sedang dipojokkan ke tembok oleh seorang laki-laki yang menurutku asing. Wajah mereka dekat sekali sampai-sampai aku dapat membayangkan mereka akan (atau habis) berciuman.

Dan entah kenapa pikiran seperti itu membuatku ingin memuntahkan kembali pancake sarapanku karena itu sangat menjijikkan sekali. Dan lagipula kakakku normal. Orang itu, oh siapa tadi namanya? Su-san? Ya dia, sepertinya sangat tidak normal.

"Um..Kak?"

"Ah! Tino! Aku lupa memberitahumu! Kenalkan, dia teman kakak, namanya adalah Berwald Oxentierna! Dia sekarang bekerja sebagai pengacara. Dulu dia itu teman sekelas kakak waktu SMA lho!"

Sekilas aku melihat Berwald mencium leher kakakku dan sepertinya kakakku biasa-biasa saja dan malah tertawa seperti orang kegelian. Dan gawatnya, Berwald melihat pandangan menjijikkan dariku dan memandangku sinis. Dia menilaiku dari atas ke bawah seakan-akan masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini adik kakakku. Yah walaupun bukan adik kandung juga sih. Dan percayalah, dipandangi Berwald Oxentierna seperti itu serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum sekaligus. Aku serius.

"Hm…"

"Oh ya, Tino! Aku akan memutuskan kau tinggal bersama dia selama masa kuliahmu ya! Kebetulan rumahnya dekat dengan Stockholm University! Lagipula kau pasti kesepian kan disini sendirian? Lebih baik tinggal bersama Su-san! Bukan begitu, kawan?"

"Y'ea"

"T-tapi, Kak! N-nilaiku…"

"Tino, aku sudah tahu nilaimu"

"Darimana?"

"Gurumu"

Oh yah, pasti kiamat sudah dekat bagiku...

"Dan Su-san bisa membantumu lewat jalur tes! Dan kau akan dibimbing langsung oleh orang nomer satu di angkatannya! Dan kau pasti akan diterima di sana!"

Yup! Kiamat memang SUDAH benar-benar mendatangiku

* * *

><p>Nah begitulah mengapa sekarang aku menenteng satu kantong pelastik besar berisi sustroming dan sup jagung buatanku sendiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen super mewah yang berada di tengah-tengah Stockholm.<p>

Menurut catatan yang dibuat oleh kakakku, Berwald tinggal di kamar nomer 70 di lantai 10. Aku lalu naik lift dan mencari kamar nomer 70. Tidak sulit, kamar itu berada di paling ujung dan sepertinya merupakan kamar yang paling besar diantara kamar-kamar besar yang berada di apartemen super mewah dan besar tersebut.

Aku memencet bel di depan pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Lalu baru kusadari ada sebuah memo di depan pintu.

To: Valkyrie atau adik Mathias. Pokoknya yang manapun yang datang duluan

Text: Masuk saja. Aku sedang tidur siang

Tidur siang? Yang benar kan sudah dewasa? Yah, karena disuruh masuk yasudah aku masuk saja. Aku merogoh-rogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil sebuah kunci apartemen yang diberikan kakakku kalau-kalau terjadi hal-hal yang seperti ini. Setelah ketemu, aku memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutar anak kunci itu perlahan.

"KLIK"

Pintu terbuka. Kudorong pintu itu dan…

"WOW"

Hanya itu kata yang bisa kuucapkan ketika melihat 'kamar' milik Berwald. Itu sama sekali bukan kamar. Itu seperti sebuah rumah mewah! Ada dua lantai dan ruang tamunya dihiasi oleh sofa-sofa cantik yang pastinya harganya mahal. Pajangan-pajangan dari berbagai penjuru dunia tersusun dengan rapi di atas sebuah meja antik berukir tulisan yunani kuno.

Aku meletakkan sustroming dan sup di atas meja makan. Dengan kagum ku kelilingi ruang tamu dan ruang TV. Maklum, aku juga seorang pecinta seni. Ketika kembali ke ruang tamu, aku melihat banyak sekali buku-buku yang dipaket. Penasaran, aku mengambil salah satunya dan membacanya sekilas.

"Sweden mendorongnya ke tembok dan mencium Denmark dalam-dalam. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan bertarung untuk memenangkan pertarungan super panas tersebut. Denmark mengalah dan membiarkan lidah Sweden mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya"

Aku tersadar. Denmark. Kakakku adalah satu-satunya teman Berwald yang tinggal di Denmark. Dan Sweden. Berwald juga satu-satunya orang yang kakakku kenal yang tinggal di Sweden. Lalu kalau begitu ini…

Pandanganku kabur. Otakku mendadak berhenti berpikir. Kabut kemarahan memenuhi pandanganku. Kakakku dijadikan seorang tokoh GAY di NOVEL GAY karangan ORANG GAY! Aku sangat tidak terima! Dengan kalut ku datangi dan membuka paksa kamar Berwald Oxentierna.

Kamar Berwald ternyata SANGAT BERANTAKAN. Dipenuhi dengan mainan-mainan dan berbagai macam kumpulan boneka beruang kutub berbagai ukuran. Kereta-keretaan berbunyi mengatasi suara dengkuran Berwald. Pesawat-pesawat mainan dari kertas karton menggantung di langit-langit dan bergerak karena terdorong oleh angin yang berasal dari AC.

"APA-APAAN INI? JELASKAN TENTANG NOVEL INI! SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriakku kalut.

Selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Berwald bergerak-gerak. Berwald keluar dari dalam selimutnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan super sinis miliknya. Dan tepat pada saat itu, aku inigin sekali memutar ulang waktu dan tidak jadi melakukan tindakan bodoh untuk membangunkan seorang Berwald Oxentierna.

Dia bangun dan berdiri. Dengan kondisi yang setengah sempoyongan, Berwald menghampiriku.

"BRAAK!"

Mataku membeliak karena kaget. Berwald habis meninju tembok tepat sekitar empat senti dariku. Aku lalu berusaha mengendalikan ketakutanku dan bersikap seolah-olah aku masih tetap marah dan akan meledak dalam hitungan detik untuk menghancurkan Berwald yang aku sendiri yakin aku akan dirubahnya menjadi bubur duluan.

"K'napa m'ma'ngnya? T'serah a'ku d'ng!" (read: Kenapa memangnya? Terserah aku dong!)

Bicaranya putus-putus. Aku berusaha untuk mencerna perkataannya dan siap membalas dengan perkataan yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak terima! Enak saja! Jangan jadikan orang lain sebagai bahan novelmu dong sebelum meminta izin! Dan aku yakin kau belum meminta izin kakakku kan?"

"I'tu t'h p'ke n'ma s'maran. T'dak m'salah s'harusn'ya"

"Aku tetap tidak terima!"

Tanpa diduga, Berwald dengan kasar menarikku dan mendorongku ke atas tempat tidurnya. Aku hendak memberontak namun sudah terlambat. Tangan-tangan Berwald dengan cepat menahan tanganku. Posisi tubuhnya membuat aku tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

"K'lau b'gitu b'gaimana k'lau k'au m'jadi p'ngganti k'kakmu?"

Satu tangan Berwald mengunci kedua tanganku sedangkan tangannya yang bebas melepas sabukku dengan cepat dan membuka risleting celana jeansku.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"D'am! N'kmati s'ja!"

Tangan Berwald masuk ke dalam boxerku dan meraih bagian tubuh paling sensitif milikku yang belum pernah disentuh bahkan oleh diriku sendiri.

"A-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku atau aku akan teriak!"

"T'riak s'ja. T'pi apakah k'au mau di l'hat o'leh o'rang l'ain d'ngan k'adaan s'perti i'ni?"

BINGO! Tepat sasaran. Benar juga kata-katanya. Malu juga kalau misalnya orang-orang datang dan melihatku dan DIA dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

Ketika aku lengah dan memikirkan perkatannya tadi, Berwald meremas 'bola' milikku. Walaupun aku tidak suka, entah mengapa sentuhannya membuatku terangsang.

"A-ah! Hng…"

Senyum mengerikan yang sangat langka mengembang di wajah stoic laki-laki Swedia itu. Dia membantuku manstrubasi dengan tangan-tangan yang ternyata cukup lihai tersebut. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal untuk menahan erangan-erangan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mencapai klimaks. Namun sepertinya aku gagal dikarenakan tangan-tangan Berwald yang begitu lihai memainkan bagian-bagian sensitive di tubuhku. Tak hanya bermain di bagian selatan diriku, Berwald memainkan puting yang mengeras di dadaku.

Nafas hangat Berwald mengenai kulitku dan membuatku tambah terangsang. Aku tidak kuat lagi! Aku akan mencapai klimaks sesaat lagi!

"A-ah!"

Terdengar sebuah bunyi yang menandakan aku sudah mencapai klimaks. Aku mengeluarkan semua beban dan terbaring lemas di kasur Berwald yang dipenuhi oleh intisari milikku.

"OI BERWALD! MANA MANUSCRIPTNYA? KAU JANJI HARI INI SUDAH SELESAI!"

Ah? Suara siapa itu?

"T'nggu V'kyrie. A'pa k'au t'dak l'hat a'ku s'dang s'buk"

Valkyrie? Rasanya aku pernah lihat nama itu di suatu tempat? Ah ya benar di memo tadi. Eh? Dia ada di kamar ini? EH DIA ADA DI KAMAR INI?

"Ah..ya..baiklah. Kutunggu diluar sementara kau membereskan pacarmu itu"

"ya o'ke"

Dunia serasa berputar dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku kelelahan, shock dan aku dibuat manstrubasi oleh seorang laki-laki. Kamar Berwald serasa menggelap dan menjauh dari pandangan. Makin lama makin gelap lalu gelap total sama sekali. Aku pingsan dengan keadaan setengah telanjang di tempat tidur induk semangku.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HUAHAHHAH! ACT ONE SELESAI~ RnR da?**


End file.
